


Fixups and Mixups

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Calleigh are having some troubles with each other, but when he sends her to New York to help out Mac it leads to some more complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or CSI: NY and I don't make any money from it.

FIXUPS AND MIXUPS!

Chapter 1.

Horatio was walking down the hallway, he was really frustrated after once again having a fight with Calleigh about a case for apparently no reason at all. He was about to enter the break room when his phone rang, he took it and said, "Hello, Horatio Caine."

"Hello, this is Mac," said Mac Taylor in the other end.

"Hey Mac, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked.

"I was wondering if I could barrow Calleigh for a short while since I'm having trouble on a case and I could use someone of her profession," said Mac.

"I'll send her over on the next flight since I could use a break from her," Horatio said, but regretted his words at once.

"Horatio, is everything okay with the two of you?" Mac asked.

"Dunno, but I'll send her over," said Horatio.

"Thanks, I got to go, let me know when she gets here so I can pick her up from the airport," said Mac.

"Will do," said Horatio and hung up before he went to find Calleigh.

Horatio stood silently watching Calleigh as she fired a gun down at the range. When she was done he walked up to her. She looked at him and asked, "What are ya doing here?"

"Well, Mac needs you on a case, so you have to go to New York at once," said Horatio.

"I've got to what, do ya have any idea how much work I've to do here. I can't just leave," said Calleigh frustrated.

"Well, yet you are, I've already booked you on the plane that leaves in two hours," said Horatio.

"How could ya do that without even consulting with me first?" she said, her voice was annoyed.

"Well Mac needed you, and I'm your boss so I made the shoots," said Horatio.

"And you don't need me?" she said quietly and looked down.

"He needs you more, now go, you need to pack," he said.

"As you wish," she said and started to walk against the door.

"Calleigh?" he said, she turned in less than a second.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Call me or something when you get there, so I'll know you got there okay" he said and looked straight into her eyes, she just nodded and left. He just stood there for a second before he left to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Later that day Natalia knocked on Horatio's door and entered. She looked at him, he looked incredibly sad.

"Horatio, are you ok?" Natalia asked.

"I'm fine," said Horatio.

"It's Calleigh isn't it, you didn't really want her to go?" said Natalia.

"Yes I did, let's somebody else have her nagging for change, since I've had it," he said frustrated, he just couldn't see why they had to argue all the time when he wanted the opposite.

"That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Why can't you two just talk as normal people instead of fighting about nothing, is that really so hard? And you just sent her away cause you can't tell her how you feel that's real stupid," Natalia said and left.

Horatio sat thinking about what Natalia said for a moment before he continued to work, feeling that it was a big mistake to let her go, but now it was too late.

Natalia entered the DNA lab where Eric and Ryan were waiting.

"So?" Ryan said.

"He said he wanted her to leave since he was feed up with her," said Natalia.

"But..." Eric said.

"He looked so sad so I could tell he was lying," said Natalia.

"I really hate this, all they have been doing lately is to fight about everything, the tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife, it's like a war zone," said Eric.

"I know, but what can we do, with her gone I bet he will be ten times worse," said Natalia.

"I wish we could just hide away, that would probably be the safest thing to do," said Eric.

"It would. Why can't they just pin each other against a wall and get it over with," said Ryan.

"Ryan, that's gross, I really didn't need that picture in my head even if that would have helped the situation," said Eric.

"Well there's no way we're going to find out now since she's in New York, now let's get back to work before Horatio comes in and starts to yell," Natalia said and sighed.

She left the room and Eric and Ryan continued to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

In New York Mac was trying to spot Calleigh in the group of people that was coming of the plane from Miami. Then he saw her, her blond hair neatly pulled back with a white hair band and wearing a white suit, light yellow shirt and white shoes. Mac gasped while he thought, 'Wow, she's even more beautiful than I remembered.'

He walked towards her, shook her hand and said, "Hey, so did you have a nice flight?"

"It was ok, thanks for picking me up. So I guess now I have to find a hotel or something where I can stay when I'm here," she said as they were walking towards the car.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you stayed at my place?" Mac offered, but when he saw the shocked look on her face he quickly added, "I have an extra guestroom and a spare key so you may come and go as you like."

"Ok, then I'll stay at your place while I'm here," she said and smiled at him.

He started the car and asked, "So how is things back in Miami these days?"

She didn't replay, just looked out the window, so Mac thought 'This can't be good' so he tried again by saying, "So are you hungry or did eat at the plane?"

"Lord no, I hate the food they serve there, so yes I'm hungry," she said.

"Ok, then I know the perfect place to take you after you're all settled," he said.

"Sounds wonderful," she said with a smile.

About an hour later Mac and Calleigh sat at the restaurant eating and talking.

"So is there any man in your life at the moment?" Mac asked.

"Gosh no, I don't have time I'm afraid," she smiled and looked into his kind grey eyes.

"No that's a shame that a beautiful woman as your self don't have anyone home waiting for you," Mac said.

Calleigh blushed slightly and replied, "What about you then?"

"I'm a lonely wolf at the moment, but I don't mind," said Mac.

Calleigh looked at him, he was kinda handsome and sweet and so on, a perfect catch. Then she yawned.

"Are you tired or am I boring you?" he joked.

"No not at all, I'm just tired," she said.

"So what do you say, should we take an early night?" he asked.

"Mhm, I think that's a good idea," she said.

Then they paid the bill and left.

Later that night Calleigh sat in bed when she remembered she had forgotten to call Horatio, so she took her phone and typed: Got here all right. Had dinner with Mac. Gotta sleep now. Calleigh.

Then she set the alarm and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Horatio woke up early next morning, really grumpy since he hadn't heard from Calleigh the night before. He reached for his phone and saw the brief message from her. So at least she was ok. But he still wanted to talk to her so he dialed her number.

"Hello," Calleigh answered happily in the other end.

"Hey, how are you?" Horatio asked.

"Great, how are you, uhm just a moment," she said, he could hear her yell coffee mocca and be quick to somebody in the other end and a door slammed. 'What the hell is going on over there,' Horatio thought.

"I'm back, so how are ya?" she said.

"Fine, where are you staying at?" he asked.

"At Mac's, he has a guestroom and said it was no trouble, just sent him out for coffee," she said.

"No, that didn't take long," Horatio said angrily.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"You only got there yesterday and already you're living with HIM," Horatio said.

"What are ya accusing me of?" Calleigh replied annoyed.

"Nothing at all my dear, I got to go, enjoy New York," Horatio said in a poisonous tone before he hang up.

Horatio felt furious, he took up a book on his nightstand and threw it hard against the wall. What was going on with him, he knew that Mac and Calleigh were only friends so why was he jealous of her living with him, he had never felt this way before. And it was not like he and Calleigh was a couple so if she wanted to do anything with Mac he couldn't stop her. He shook his head in confusion and left for work.

Calleigh dialed Natalia's number and Natalia answered and said, "Hey C, how are things?"

"I'm fine, kinda, Horatio just started to yell at me over the phone, and I dunno why?" Calleigh said a bit confused.

"He did, why?" Natalia asked.

"All I said was that I was staying at Mac's I don't see why that would make him so angry, we're just friends," said Calleigh, thinking of how sweet Mac had been the night before.

"Calleigh, you didn't, oh dear, now all hell will brake loose when he gets here," said Natalia.

"Nat, what are ya talking about?" Calleigh asked even confused.

Natalia was about to answer when she heard Horatio yell, "Natalia, where are you, I need my DNA results NOW."

"Oh, shit, hell, got to go talk to you later Call," said Natalia and hung up.

Calleigh just stood in confusion for a moment, if she hadn't known any better she would say Horatio were jealous. She shook it of and headed for the break room to find Mac.

Horatio had just left the DNA lab, and Natalia was terrified, she had never seen Horatio this angry. If he got that way if Calleigh only lived with Mac, what would happen if something actually happened between them. At the same moment Eric and Ryan entered. They took one look at Natalia and Eric asked, "Nat, are you ok, what happened?"

Natalia told them and Eric said, "That's it, this time he has gone too far. Ryan, Nat, let's go, no one is working here before he calms down."

"Eric, are you mad, we can't just take off" said Natalia.

"Yes we can, now who's with me," said Eric with a smile.

"I am," Ryan said since he was curious of what would happen.

"Ok, I'm in too, no way I'm standing here alone with him," said Natalia and they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Calleigh and Mac where in Mac's office looking at the case file, well not quiet since Calleigh were reading while Mac were trying to distract her.

"Mac, would you stop that, I'm trying to work," she giggled.

"Make me," he said with a smile.

From outside Danny and Stella were watching and Stella said, "What the hell is going on in there?"

"If you ask me it looks she's working and he's flirting," said Danny.

Calleigh were sitting in Mac's chair, her eyes on his computer, the photos and handwritten case file, while Mac where leaning over her shoulder, while he whispered something in her ear. Stella was wondering what it was since Calleigh were blushing and giggling. All she knew was that she didn't like it at all.

Then before she knew it Calleigh got out of the chair and pushed Mac against the wall.

Danny looked at Stella's face, she looked surprised and angry like Calleigh stepped over some invisible line with her man. Funny thing was since Mac and Stella weren't a couple, so Stella hadn't anything to say about whom Mac was flirting wit or not.

"Calleigh, what are you doing?" Mac asked trying to get loose, but couldn't , even if she was small she was amazingly strong.

"Trying to get ya to stop distracting me, and if this is the only way so be it," Calleigh said and before she had really thought it through she kissed him. Mac was caught by surprise when her soft lips locked on to his, but instead of pushing her way he pulled her closer and kept kissing her since she tasted so good.

This was just too much for Stella, before Danny could stop her, she had run into Mac's office and yelled, "Mac, how could you?"

Mac broke free and said:,S"tell what are you talking about?"

"Mac, I thought you said you were a lonely wolf, what did you mean be leading me on like that?" Calleigh said shocked.

"I am," said Mac.

"So I don't mean anything to you nice to know," said Stella angrily.

"That's wasn't what I said," said Mac.

"So is she your girlfriend or not?" said Calleigh demanded.

"She most certainly is not," Mac said.

"Sure doesn't seem that way," Calleigh said.

"You know, just go to hell Mac, I had it!" Stella said and left.

"When you make up your mind you know where to find me," Calleigh said and left to.

'Has everyone gotten bloody mad, what the hell did I miss?' Mac thought confused and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

In Miami Horatio was feeling bad about yelling at Natalia so he went to find her, but after looking all over without finding her, Eric and Ryan her was starting to get annoyed again.

He was about to give up when he ran into Valera.

"Valera, have you by any chance seen the rest of my team, I've been looking all over without no luck," Horatio said.

"Any idea why they have gone?" Valera asked.

"Well, uhm, I went way over the line with Natalia, that may have something to do with it," Horatio said, his voice was sad.

"Look Horatio, you can't go on yelling at everyone because you're upset with Calleigh. You didn't really want her to leave did you?" Valera said.

"No I didn't, but I was tired of arguing with her all the time. I don't understand why she always has to pick a fight with me," said Horatio.

"I know why you both fight, it's real simple, really," said Valera.

"It is, I mean I think I just figured out why I fight with her, but I don't know why she fights with me, care to help me out, since I'm kind of lost." said Horatio.

"If I do, will you stop yelling?" Valera asked.

"I will, I promise, now please tell me," said Horatio.

"It's because she loves you, but she can't find a way to tell you since you're her friend and her boss. You do the same thing yourself. But by sending her away you may have lost her," Valera said.

"Hell, what do I do, by yelling at her this morning I may even have ruined it even more," he said silently.

"Horatio, why on earth did you do that?" Valera asked shocked.

"I just found out she was living with Mac and I just snapped," Horatio said, he looked extremely sad thinking, 'Now I probably lost her for good, I'm such an idiot.'

Valera looked at her boss, she had never seen him so sad, and she felt sorry for him so she said, "You poor thing, you know what you have to do right?"

"I have to go after her, will you tell Natalia I'm really sorry and Eric to lead the lab while I'm gone," he said.

"Sure thing, good luck H, I hope you reach her in time," said Valera.

"So do I, but unfortunately I don't have that much luck in love" Horatio said with a sigh and left.

Five minutes later Eric, Ryan and Natalia showed up and Eric asked,"So what did he say?"

"You guys won't believe it. First of all Natalia, he's really sorry bout yelling at you, he even looked all over to tell you, and he wants Eric to be the boss while he was gone," said Valera.

"Hold on, he's gone where?" Natalia asked shocked.

"New York, to find Calleigh, he has messed up everything real badly, and he wants to make it right," said Valera.

"He did how?" said Eric surprised.

"Well apparently he called Calleigh this morning, why I don't know, but when he found out she was living with Mac he just snapped. I don't think it was the best think he could have done," said Valera.

"No, no, no, why did he do that?" said Eric a bit frustrated.

"Because he's jealous since she is staying with Mac not him," said Natalia.

Ryan was thinking and said:,S"o do you think she has done or will do anything with Mac?"

"Dunno, but everything is possible," said Natalia, hoping Calleigh wouldn't .

They all looked perplexed at each other before they continued to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Mac sat in his chair trying to make head and tails about what just happened. He wondered why Stella had reacted the way she did, could she have more then friendly feelings for him. And Calleigh not that she wasn't great and that he didn't like her, but was it right to go on with her since he had a feeling that she and Horatio liked each other and if he went any further it would complicate things a lot. His mind went back to Stella, and he smiled, she was both a smart and beautiful woman, he wondered why he hadn't thought about this before and yes he could easily see him self with her if it wasn't to late. Calleigh on the other hand he was not sure about, she was kind of forbidden territory. After all she was Horatio's girl he had no business kissing her. He figured he had to talk to her before he fixed things with Stella so he went home to find Calleigh.

Mac unlocked the door to his apartment and found Calleigh in the living room reading the case file.

"Are you getting anywhere?" he asked.

"With the case or chaos of thoughts?" she replied.

"Well both, if you don't min me asking?" said Mac.

"Well the case I'm getting somewhere with, my feelings on the other hand is another issue," she said.

"I'm guessing it has to do with Horatio," Mac said.

"It does, but by the looks of it you got some trouble of your own," said Calleigh.

"Sure seem that way, I had no idea she felt that way," said Mac.

"And how do ya feel about her?" Calleigh asked.

"Dunno, never thought about her that way, how do you feel about Horatio?" Mac asked, and looked into her green eyes.

"Gosh at the moment I dunno, it's complicated and I'm really confused. I mean I've been his second in command for years, and I trust and respect him, and I think I love him, only problem is that he's my boss and lately it feels like everything I do is wrong," Calleigh said.

"How do you mean, after what I heard you are the best in everything, and I got the impression that he admires you a lot," Mac said.

"Well lately all he has done is argue with me, and when he sent me here it was like he wasn't going to miss me at all, like I meant nothing to him at all, I don't understand what I've done wrong," she said sadly and added, " And when I told him I was staying here, he ballistic on me".

Mac smiled at her and said, "It looks like old Horatio has a big crush on you, but don't know how to deal with it."

"Do you really think so?" Calleigh asked hopefully.

"I do," said Mac.

"Gosh, if he finds out I kissed ya, he'll get even more angry than Stella, that can't be good," Calleigh said worried.

"Come on, what can he do really?" said Mac.

"In worse case he can kill ya," said Calleigh.

"I think I can handle him, can you manage alone for a while, I need to talk to Stella and fix this," said Mac.

"Sure, good luck", said Calleigh.

Mac left and Calleigh let her head fell into her hands as she thought, 'I messed up real bad Horatio, can you ever forgive me for this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Horatio arrived at the NYPD csi and ran into Stella, she took one look at him and said, "Why did you have to send Calleigh here, now everything is ruined."

"What are you talking about, Stella?" Horatio asked.

"Now that Calleigh is living with Mac and kissing him, I can't stand a chance," said Stella.

"Hold on, Calleigh kissed him," Horatio said in disbelief.

"Yes," Stella started to cry at the same moment as Mac arrived.

Horatio walked up to Mac and hissed, "What the hell are you doing kissing, my girl?"

"In all honesty she kissed me and as long as you're not a couple she's not your girl and may do as she please, and you really messed her up," said Mac.

"It still doesn't give you the right to hit on her when you knew how I felt," said Horatio.

"How could I know and I would be a fool if I didn't go for it with her, she's a great woman and you just let's her slip away by acting the way you do," Mac said.

Horatio couldn't believe his ears and hissed, "That's enough, you'll stay the hell away from her or I'll make you regret it. She's my girl, now would you tell me where she is or do I have to tear a part the whole city to fin her?"

Mac smiled and said, "Here's the key, no go and make this right cause she needs you."

"Trust me I will, see you, and you better go and fix things with Stella," said Horatio.

"I will," said Mac.

Mac went into the DNA lab and found Stella and said, "Everyone leave, I need a moment with Stella."

The others left and Mac said, "Stella, I've been a fool. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me since I need you, and can't stand that you are mad at me."

"Mac, why did you have to kiss her, you really hurt me," said Stella.

"I dunno, I'm sorry, you're the only one want, my beautiful Stella," and looked into her sad, beautiful eyes.

"Oh Mac," she said and started to cry. Mac lay his arms around her and held her while she cried. He stroke her back gently to calm her. She finally stopped and he could see a smile between her tears.

Mac smiled and said, "Even when you cry you are beautiful."

She blushed slightly and asked, "So I'm really the one you want?"

"Yes you are, my darling," he said and kissed her softly wondering why he hadn't done so before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Horatio entered Mac's apartment and found Calleigh crying.

He walked up to her and asked, "Calleigh, are you ok?"

She startled and said, "Gosh you scared me, I thought I was alone. Horatio I'm really sorry, I really am, I didn't mean for it to happen really."

"I know Calleigh, I know, and I'm sorry too," he said and sat down next to her. The he bent over and kissed her soft lips tenderly. As they kept on kissing he pulled her closer, he just wanted to have her near, feeling their two hearts beating as one. He wanted her so badly, but since he didn't know if she wanted the same as him he didn't go any further.

Calleigh looked into his blue eyes and said softly, "Horatio, I really need you right now, please make love to me".

Horatio slowly removed her blouse and bra and started to kiss her silky soft, but firm breasts. Calleigh let her fingers run to his hair, pushing him closer to her breasts moaning, "Ohhhh, that feels so good, ohhhh."

Horatio moved further down and over showerd her silky soft belly with dozen of small kisses, while she arched with pleasure. His lips went up again and locked passionately with hers.

Then she broke free and started to kiss his chest hungrily as he growled, "Calleigh, oh God". She took her time and worked her way down and removed his pants and underwear and released his raising limb from it's prison. She then got on top of him, and just sat there for a second and felt inside of her before she started the ride of her life and while her hips moved faster and faster she felt like no power in the world could stop her until she reached her goal. She wanted him to fill her up with his juices so that he could be at one with her. She wanted him, she needed him.

Then the roles suddenly switched and he was on top of her. He pushed his way further into her while she screamed, "Yeeees, Horatio, keep going oh yeeeeeeeees."

Her voice went over to a wild scream as she was shaking and trembling beneath him while he filled her up with every last drop of him until he let her go. He then got of her and they once again switched places so she lay on top of him, they were both breathing heavily tying to regain control.

"So I guess I have to buy Mac a new couch now don't I?" he said with a chuckle

"Jup, but I'll chip in, "she said.

"So are you feeling better now than before?" he asked.

"Oh yes you I am, I really needed that, I needed you, to have you to feel you," she sighed happily.

"Glad to hear that, and I needed you, I can't believe what I said before that I didn't need you... Because I do, I simply can't live without you whether we fight or not," said Horatio.

"Why aren't ya sweet, I love to fight with you too, even if I think we should stop with it for a while since I need to rest," said Calleigh and closed her eyes.

"Did I wear you out sweetheart?" he asked concerned.

"Mmm, just a bit, mind if I rest just a little," she said.

"No, not at all, rest as long as you like, I'm not going anywhere," he said and smiled at her.

"Handsome, would ya hold me and not let go?" she asked, but it sounded more like a prayer; like she was afraid he would leave her.

"Of course my angel, just relax and close your eyes, I will watch over you," he said and kissed her before she fell peacefully a sleep.

An hour later Calleigh was on her way back to see Mac about her findings when her phone rang, it was Natalia.

"Hey Nat, what is it?" Calleigh said.

"Hey Calli, I was just wondering if you fixed things up with Horatio?" said Natalia.

"I did," said Calleigh with a dreamy smile.

"So are you sending him back or keeping him then?" Natalia asked.

"Dunno, why do you ask?" Calleigh asked.

"Well since we need him, he's after all the boss. Besides if you fixed things up, he may be better to work with" said Natalia.

"I'll send him back later ok," said Calleigh as she parked the car, went upstairs and found Mac.

"So your victim was first whipped with a rope, then stabbed with a bread knife" Calleigh said to Mac.

"And you're sure about this?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I am, just get undressed and I will show you," said Calleigh.

"Seriously", said Mac.

"No, but do ya have a rope of some kind?" she asked.

"Just a moment," said Mac and disappeared while Stella entered.

"Oh hey Stella, how are ya?" Calleigh asked.

"Just fine, listen Calleigh, I'm sorry I flipped on you earlier," said Stella.

"Not a problem, I probably would react the same way if I were ya, so did you guys fix everything?" she asked.

"We did, how about you and Horatio, I imagine you guys went I bit further since you've been gone for a while" Stella said with a sly smile.

"We went all the way, since we both needed it so badly and it was amazing it really was," said Calleigh with a smile and a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You really love him, don't you?" Stella said.

"Oh I do with all my heart," said Calleigh.

At the same moment Mac came back and handed Calleigh a rope. She smiled and said, "Ok I need something or someone to hit, any volunteers?"

Both Mac and Stella looked shocked at her and Mac said,"I'll get you a doll just a sec."

When he came back, Calleigh folded the rope in two and hit the doll as hard as she could a couple of times. Both Mac and Stella locked surprised at the wounds on the doll, but what surprised them the most was that Calleigh could hit that hard, spite her size, it was amazing. And the wounds on the doll matched the wounds on the victim.

Mac turned and whispered to Stella, "Man, she's good".

"Yeah," said Stella.

"So do you need me for anything else?" Calleigh asked.

"Well if you don't mind there's one more case?" Mac said.

"Sure, I only have to drive Horatio to the airport first, then I'll be back," Calleigh said while she thought, 'This is fun.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Sure you won't come with me today?" Horatio asked between the hungry kisses.

"Mhm, I promised I'd take a look on one more case, but I'll be back tomorrow," she replied trying to keep focused, as he started to kiss her neck and massaging her breast under the blouse.

"Ok, but don't take to long" he said, as he felt he wanted her right then and there.

"Ohhh, please, please stop, not here in public," she moaned as she felt she was about to loose it. Horatio took her hand and guided her into one of the restrooms and closed the door, then he tore open her blouse and started to feeding on her breasts, while she moaned, "Oh, ohhhhh, I need you".

She didn't have to beg him twice, he quickly removed their pants, lifted her up on top on him before he started to push his way into her soft warmth.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhhhh, yeeees, ohhhhhh," she screaming as he kept going. Her legs around his waist, her back and head banging against the wall.

"Ohhhh, Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleeeeeeeeeeigh" he screamed as he let go, she was trembling on top of him while she screamed, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

Then she let go of him, got her clothes back on and fixed her hair like nothing had happened, so did he.

Calleigh raised a hand to her head and he asked, "Are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No worries, I'll be fine, but now you have to go so ya won't miss your flight," she said and unlocked the door.

"Would that be so bad?" he asked with a smile.

"Not for me it wouldn't, but I think the others need ya. Handsome, would ya transfer some money to me when ya get back since I have to buy a couch for Mac before I leave?" said Calleigh.

"I will, but do you think he would notice if we didn't tell?" Horatio asked.

"Since the couch reeks from both of us yes," said Calleigh.

"I wouldn't mind having a coach that smelled like you, since you smell so good," said Horatio with a smile.

Calleigh blushed and replied, "That's nice of you to say, but really we still have to buy him a new couch."

Calleigh returned and found Mac and Stella in the break room, they were talking intimately about something. She walked up to them and said, "Mac, can I talk to ya for a quick sec?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?" said Mac when Stella had left them.

"It's just that uhm, how do I put this in the nicest way. Horatio and I are going to buy you a new couch since we used your while we...." Calleigh was about to finish the sentence when Mac said, "Please don't finish the sentence, I got the picture, you had to do it in my coach, you couldn't do it in the guest bedroom."

Calleigh looked down, slightly embarrassed and said, "Sorry, we didn't really plan it, it just happened."

"Hmmm, ok, I tell you were I bought the couch, and please tell me that is the only place you did it," said Mac a bit frustrated.

"Yes, at least in your apartment it was," said Calleigh.

"Ok, good to hear," said Mac.

"So want me to take a look on that case file of yours?" Calleigh asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback will always be appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

When Calleigh arrived back at the Miami Dade crime lab the next day she heard Horatio yell, "What the hell, who drank the last of the coffee and forgot to set on a new pot?"

"Sorry H, my fault," she heard Eric say.

"Well do something about it then," Horatio yelled.

At the same moment Calleigh entered the break room and said, "Having a bad day, dear?"

Horatio spun around and calmed down in less than a minute and said, "Every day that starts with you not being here is a bad day."

"Now aren't ya just the sweetest thing, you missed me that much huh?" said Calleigh with a smile.

"You know I did my lady," Horatio said.

"Well you can relax and stop yelling for a while since I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere for a while," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Good to know, sweetheart," Horatio said and kissed her softly.

"Handsome, what do ya say to take a coffee with me outside," Calleigh said.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go," said Horatio and put his arm around her waist and they left.

Natalia, Ryan and Eric stood back watching looking shocked.

"I can't believe how she got him to calm down that fast," Eric said.

"So I guess someone got pinned to a wall in New York then," Ryan said.

"Sure seems that way. But they make a cute couple and as long as they are a couple we are free from their fighting," said Natalia and smiled.

"Oh yeah, let's get back to work then," said Ryan with a huge smile, then they all went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
